


最后的警官同人－神苏：暖暖的毛衣和公寓-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: S 最後の警官 | S: The Last Policeman (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kamikura Ichigo/Soga Iori
Kudos: 2





	最后的警官同人－神苏：暖暖的毛衣和公寓-时生总是来晚一步

最后的警官同人－神苏：暖暖的毛衣和公寓-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c984477)

[ 27](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c984477)

### [最后的警官同人－神苏：暖暖的毛衣和公寓](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c984477)

苏我和一号开始同居是在初冬，按月租的公寓价钱不上不下，这也是在林的帮助下搜到的。按照他们的工资，摊开两人分还是相当合理，距离工作地点不算太远这也是他们定下来的因素之一。

“你的行李就这些？”一号睁大眼睛看着在公寓楼下和他集合的苏我。除了一个小行李箱，就只有肩头挎着的鼓囊囊大运动包。“你是还有纸箱子要寄来吗？”

“不，就这些。”苏我随口回答，并且不等对方的先行踏入公寓。毕竟他可不想在对方瞪得滚圆的眼睛瞎傻站着。

一号则把自己拳击沙袋一路运到了公寓，索性他们住在二层所以只爬了一层楼梯。但按照一号的体质，这完全不成问题。

“一号就受你照顾啦！”帮忙搬运的是耕三和拳击馆的后辈们，他们来的卡车简直堪比搬家公司。在低头鞠躬礼貌送行的苏我还有大大笑着挥手道谢的一号目送下，车子才缓缓往回驶去。

“你是要把整个房子都搬过来吗？”回到他们的新公寓，一开门便看到占据玄关的各种塑料袋，还有客厅里堆满的纸箱子，苏我忍不住讽刺出口。

毕竟这里差不多都是一号的物品，而他的两个行李已经运到卧室里去了。

“是苏我亲你的东西太少了，你家难道都没什么生活用品吗？”一号一脸委屈。

“不必要的东西不需要都带，买就好了。还有，说了几遍，不要叫我苏我亲！”苏我一脸不爽。但说实在的，他早就习惯了，毕竟每天林和一号都一唱一和。

然而最近林也不怎么多叫他，那是因为自己和一号的关系发生了众所周知的变化。明明大家都注意并且控制言行，唯独一号这个家伙却还在办公室里叫来叫去开这样的玩笑，真是迟钝到让苏我怀疑对方是否应该换个职业比较好。

“对哦，毕竟我们已经不是相互称呼姓氏的关系了。”一号一脸恍然大悟，乐开花的样子毫无掩饰，弄的苏我根本没脸去看。一号以右拳捶了左手心表现出理解的样子，随后上前从后揽住对方的肩膀，吻了一下后脖颈。“伊织？”

“不要那种口气叫我名字！”苏我本能的把脸别去对方的反方向，按耐不住放狠话同时肩膀甩开对方，走去自己行李那边。“赶紧把你那堆东西整理好。”

一号苦笑着叹口气，但也不追究。毕竟他们关系确立，而且他感打保票，苏我喜欢他的亲吻。

“伊织不帮忙一下吗？说来这里还有老妈给伊织你的礼物…哎？哪个箱子来着———”

“不用每句都加上我的名字…”苏我头也不回，却忍不住在对方看不到的方向翻了个白眼。然而他按耐不了叹气的声音却还是传出，肩膀下垂的角度也显得无奈。

“害羞了？”

“小心我杀了你！”

一号小心翼翼缩着脖子吐了吐舌头自我安慰，就任由对方这样说下去。毕竟他们相处也不是一天两天，他会用的表情苏我应该都猜得到。

“啊，对了对了！冰箱！必须赶紧把这些存起来！”一号突然想到什么，迅速从地上蹦起来。他抱着其中一个纸盒子跑去了厨房，只闻到一股食物的味道从打开的纸箱口飘出。

“真是的，老妈和结弦太爱操心了，怎么做了这么多？！”看来是担心儿子和青梅竹马，女性们在搬家前做了各种食物放入保鲜盒，还有慢慢购入的食材，统统让一号运了过来。

因为工作关系，结弦不能来帮忙搬家。搬家这种需要男性来帮忙的事情，一号的母亲藏花自然也不参加。所以她们把全部牵挂都装入了美食里。

“我又不是搬去其他城市或者出国…”一号虽抱怨，可却满心欢喜的把饭盒们一个个整齐码入冰箱架子上。等他注意到手里的两个盒子以后，还回头高举起来招呼苏我。“伊织！看，她们还做了你喜欢的菜。今晚就吃这个吧。说来这么多东西，可以帮我们节省好几顿。”

苏我一边想着自己要前去店里给藏花她们道谢，一边表情不变的嘱咐一号。“但这也撑不到几天，我们需要确认食材，每周开销，还有关于做饭和洗碗的工作。”

这听起来挺头疼，不过开销这个大概归苏我管，因此一号也没想那么多。他撅了撅嘴想了几秒就答应了，但还是相当好奇的从厨房冰箱后探出头，看着苏我的背影，“伊织你会做饭？”

“一个人好歹独自生活这么久了。”苏我踏入客厅，口气平淡。他的东西暂时打算搁置，并打算来到一号的箱子前帮忙。“不过至于好不好吃，这个我没考虑过。”

毕竟曾经是一个人生活，苏我应该是那种做饭一般，能填饱肚子就不在意味道的类型吧？毕竟苏我也没让人吃过自己的料理，能成为第一人，一号感到莫大的幸福。

“凑活类型吗？没关系，我会尝尝看的。如果你不喜欢，晚饭我都来做也没问题，你洗碗就好啦。”

“你做？”苏我不去在乎打开的那一箱子里都是什么健身运动的书籍，以及漫画和杂志，反而满脸怀疑的看向对方。

以前都是结弦做饭，一号大部分都是负责洗碗的工作。但很难说着就是苏我了解的全部，所以苏我其实并没有表现出任何不信任。

“别看我这样，我还是偶尔会帮忙做饭的。”一号握着拳头一副自信满满，“最擅长的就是那些能补充能量的菜色！不过量很大，我从现在起会好好控制。”

苏我沉默了几秒钟，在这个期间，一号大概以为对方不相信自己，所以依旧以胜利拳头和炙热的眼神为自己宣誓着。

“我知道了，”苏我答应下来，他的口吻如同什么都没发生。“那么我们轮着做晚饭，洗碗也是。午餐用前天晚上剩下的菜就行。至于早餐…”

“我来做吧！”一号自告奋勇。“反正我需要一大早晨练，我可以给你做出来。”

“那样会凉了吧？”

“那…我可以让晨跑路线一路到家。在拳击馆训练以后，我可以顺便捎点食物回来。”

“不要老麻烦她们。”苏我果断拒绝，“再说，带回来也是凉的。反正你要回来以后我们一起去上班，所以我做就好了，你回来直接吃。”

看着明显因为以后早上做饭压力以及安排这些事而不禁皱眉揉着额头的苏我，一号相当满足且吃惊的睁大眼睛，压不住笑的撅起嘴发出很小声的欢呼。只是他并不是那种白吃白喝的人，也不会甘愿让苏我一个人忙活，“我会尽快早回来帮你收拾厨房。还有，如果有什么早餐店铺的早餐需要我打回来，就尽管打电话告诉我吧！我会捎回来。”

苏我用沉默作为默认代替了没有正面的回答，其实他有些期待对方会做什么菜色，当然他自己内心早就先提前上好保险。

随后苏我盘腿坐在地毯上，给对方箱子里带来的衣服分类。看来衣服是结弦帮忙叠好整理的，因此苏我做起来一点也不费事。他们彼此忙着，就这样不知过了几分钟。

突然，一东西从上方空降。显然一号站在他身后给他头上套了什么，视线一晃而过，随后有些毛扎扎却暖烘烘的东西裹在了脖子上，并且一号还再往他肩膀下扯。

“干什么？！”

“嘛嘛，别紧张。”一号笑嘻嘻的赶紧安抚对方。“只是毛衣而已。”

大概担心惹毛了苏我，会因为突然扯下来而把毛衣弄坏。因此一号松手，只是摊开掌心示意毛衣给对方看。苏我低头用手拉开前方的布料，又摸出来袖子，的确是毛衣。

这件毛衣样式很简单，浅灰色打底，深灰色锯齿双层条纹分别在胸口前和袖扣处出现。并没有市面上现代化的华丽，低调却充满安心感。难道这个是一号买的？苏我很难想象，同时带着吃惊，毕竟他平日可不这么穿毛衣。

“我几乎不穿毛衣。”苏我抬手快速把毛衣从脖子上拿了下来。

“不是很好看吗，换一个风格何尝不可？”即便苏我还没穿上，可一号依旧称赞不已。并且快速抬手抓着毛衣，展开以后冲着对方身上比划，“这个颜色也和你很配，冬天也会很暖和。你可以在家里穿，不用强求你穿出去啊。除了我，也没人看你——”

“啰嗦！”苏我也不知道自己是被哪句触动，大概是最后一句吧？他不愿意多想自己是不是因为害羞和别扭，压不住自己性子的将毛衣一把甩去对方怀里，他发觉自己对一号表达出的感情最近越来越直接。

察觉到对方的动摇，一号知道苏我的性格不能继续硬逼和纠缠，他也知道对方自尊下对他产生的感情而带来的别扭。所以一号喜欢对方，因此一号并不催促对方现在就对他坦白，自然要开口时，苏我就会开口。

“这不是我买的，是老妈给你织的礼物。”一号这么一说，苏我才明显冷下来。一号把毛衣递了过去，苏我接过去的动作也变得小心很多。一号知道苏我之前的行为也并非故意，只是要慢慢磨掉对方的性子，看来这必将是一号的第一任务。

“她说这是感谢你照顾我的礼物，”一号不好意思的挠挠脑后的头发。“也要冬天了，所以希望你不要着凉。但是这个颜色是我选的，图案也是我设计的！怎么样，不错吧？”一号突然骄傲起来，可是看到对方的目光后赶紧收敛，抬起下巴作出回报的样子，“因为老妈说不知道给你什么颜色好，所以寻问我意见。”

“谢谢。”苏我细长的眼角柔和许多，甚至睫毛下流露出一丝感情波动的闪烁。表情变化没能逃过一号的目光，可这次一号知趣的没揭露，而是微微有些看呆。

苏我珍重的把毛衣放在腿上叠好。他刚才的道谢，一半是给藏花，一半是给一号。而口气中的别扭和歉意，则是对之前行为的道歉，并且他为一号可以选择这样低调且贴合他心意的颜色感到刮目相看。

道谢就足够了。一号其实并不傻，所以他读懂了苏我那句话的含义。暖暖的感觉浮现出同时，也因为对方的性格带上无奈。不过他并不介意，以后的日子还长，他们可以慢慢来。

“你不现在换上试试看？想看看效果。虽然我觉得这件肯定很合适啦。”

“一会的。”苏我不管对方的央求，把叠好的毛衣好好放在一边。随后他抱起一号那箱子里整理出来的T恤，起身带去卧室，决定给对方放入柜子。“整理完东西再说。换上会弄脏，而且我们身上都会出汗。”

“原来如此，”听不出对方有拒绝之后换上衣服的意思，所以一号顿时在安心后变得干劲满满，整理其他箱子的速度也提升。他不忘一边做着手头工作，一边再三确认，“那么快点整理完，洗完澡，就换上吧！”

“这话你要说多少遍？”苏我恢复到先前有些不耐烦到样子，“相比多动嘴，你还不如现在赶紧多动手收拾完。”

“好好好，我知道啦。真是的，记得换上后给我看哦！”

“再不结束这个话题，就小心我杀了你…！”

[神苏](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A5%9E%E8%8B%8F)[苏我伊织](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8B%8F%E6%88%91%E4%BC%8A%E7%BB%87)[神御藏一号](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A5%9E%E5%BE%A1%E8%97%8F%E4%B8%80%E5%8F%B7)[最后的警官](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%80%E5%90%8E%E7%9A%84%E8%AD%A6%E5%AE%98)[S最后的警官](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/S%E6%9C%80%E5%90%8E%E7%9A%84%E8%AD%A6%E5%AE%98)[s－最后的警官](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/s%EF%BC%8D%E6%9C%80%E5%90%8E%E7%9A%84%E8%AD%A6%E5%AE%98)

评论(36)

热度(27)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://soldier86.lofter.com/) [斜月三星](http://soldier86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://tianle312.lofter.com/) [夏](http://tianle312.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://m18930088465.lofter.com/) [茉血泠殇](http://m18930088465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://womengzuiku.lofter.com/) [我萌最酷.](http://womengzuiku.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://womengzuiku.lofter.com/) [我萌最酷.](http://womengzuiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://min-melody.lofter.com/) [L](http://min-melody.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://cheerful-life.lofter.com/) [cheerful life](http://cheerful-life.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://lion-d.lofter.com/) [Lion☆D](http://lion-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://xukongmingzuo.lofter.com/) [飞奔的五花肉](http://xukongmingzuo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://oeovoiol.lofter.com/) [Unki](http://oeovoiol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://scarlett-mmm.lofter.com/) [辜得白也是Scarlett](http://scarlett-mmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://mumu6824.lofter.com/) [木木](http://mumu6824.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://ab2415885.lofter.com/) [秋风簌簌](http://ab2415885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://f5083399.lofter.com/) [残間 灯/Zanma tomo](http://f5083399.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) [是阿诺啊yu](http://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://clavis.lofter.com/) [~Sylvie~](http://clavis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://mingwuqiyue.lofter.com/) [冥舞泣月](http://mingwuqiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://niini.lofter.com/) [NIINI之森](http://niini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://1000kamio.lofter.com/) [圣徒炮的十字架](http://1000kamio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://cvc1128.lofter.com/) [HL-LiDeMon](http://cvc1128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) [此去经年￠](http://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://mujung52.lofter.com/) [慕容](http://mujung52.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://112029.lofter.com/) [sunny0sunny0](http://112029.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://aldnoahnaiyin.lofter.com/) [PeerSaxe](http://aldnoahnaiyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://aldnoahnaiyin.lofter.com/) [PeerSaxe](http://aldnoahnaiyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://moonlitbear.lofter.com/) [MOONLITBEAR](http://moonlitbear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c8be9b6)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c9e5726)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
